


Night Games

by Gygas (EnRaa)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Home Invasion Roleplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/Gygas
Summary: Kamui wants to watch the movie marathon, and Fuuma wants to spice up their love life with one of Seishirou's suggestions.





	Night Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by Dane Cook's "Home Invasion Roleplay" comedy routine and I regret nothing. Had this sitting around for a while so I figured I might as well post it :p I wouldn't take it seriously. Like at all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The loud screech of violins had Kamui nearly leaping out of his seat, several pieces of butter-soaked popcorn toppling from the overfilled bowl and into his lap.

Horror movies never scared him, and the ghost on screen was an obvious CGI effect. The music however was another story... Loud noises and jumpscare sounds always got him. Add being home alone in the new house he and Fuuma just bought, at midnight with no lights on, TV blaring an all-night horror movie marathon and he was a pretty easy target for some small spooks.

Despite his unease, Kamui was pretty excited to spend the entire night watching cheesy horror movies. No work the next day meant he could stay up to his heart's content, and although it would have been more fun to cuddle with Fuuma during the movie, he was perfectly fine getting in his favorite comfy pajamas and grabbing a blanket instead.

When the commercial break hit, Kamui took his chance to refill his drink, only bothering to turn on the kitchen light. He knew the house well enough by now to navigate it without much trouble in the dark, and he really didn't want to ruin the mood the marathon was creating.

He opened the fridge and just as he reached in, the obnoxious chime of his ringtone made him jump in surprise. Despite knowing it was just his cellphone, that it was just someone calling him, the startle left Kamui wary as he grabbed the little device and checked the caller ID. Kamui felt better seeing a familiar (and very welcome) name.

"Just Subaru..." He breathed a sign of relief as he answered it. "Hey Subaru."

Kamui went back to getting his drink from the fridge as he happily chatted to his friend. "Yeah, I'm watching that horror marathon on TV and the phone startled me. It's good movies so far. Oh yeah? I bet Seishirou is as stoic as ever since nothing ever scares him."

As he capped the bottle and opened the fridge to put it back in, something scratched against the window, catching the young man's attention.

"Fuuma? He said he was going out with Sorata for drinks... Subaru gimme a sec, will you? I think there's an animal in the yard or something..." Kamui sat the bottle on the counter and peered out the window through the slightly parted curtains, but found it too dark to see anything. It was overcast, so there wasn't even some moonlight to help out. "Guess I'll deal with it tomorrow when it's not dark out..." He muttered as he brought the phone back up to his ear.

"I'm here. It's too dark, so I can't see anything. I think the light in the yard burned out though." He finished putting the bottle away and with his drink in hand, Kamui turned off the kitchen light and made his way back to his comfy nest on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, I hear cats and stuff are prowling the yards all the time in this neighborhood. One probably tried to jump in the window or something.." Kamui plopped his bowl of popcorn back in his lap and cranked the volume once more. "Anyway the movie is about to come back on so I'll talk to you later on! Alright, bye."

He sat the phone on the coffee table and settled in just as the commercial ended, intent on forgetting the noise and immersing himself once more in bad acting and loud jumpscares.

At about halfway through the movie, his phone began to ring again, and the loud jingle of his ringtone had him nearly throwing the popcorn altogether this time.

“What now?!” Kamui hissed, turning the TV volume down and snatching his phone off the coffee table. As he checked the caller ID, he rolled his eyes. Clicking 'answer', the young man brought the phone to his ear. “What happened, Sorata? Forgot a designated driver?” Kamui popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth as he listened. “Y'know...since you and Fuuma went out for drinks...?”

Kamui frowned, muting the TV as he sat upright. He was not liking the way the call was going. “Sorata, Fuuma told me he'd be with you tonight. You and Seiichirou... You haven't seen him all night...”

The sudden sound of that scratching again startled him from his thoughts, this time on the window behind the couch. The sound was closer than he'd expected, and he gasped and lunged off the couch, phone skittering across the floor. Kamui narrowly dodged the coffee table as he reared around just in time to catch the familiar head of spiky hair his boyfriend sported darting away from the pane.

So that's where his dear Fuuma went...

Sorata's yelling into the speaker was pretty audible in the now silent house, and Kamui picked his phone back up. “Yeah, sorry Sorata...Something on the TV scared me. No, he just pulled in...wanted to surprise me I guess...” Kamui grit out, glowering at the window.

Fuuma probably didn't know Kamui had seen him yet...

This could be fun...

“Yeah, he's just messing with me. Knew I was watching a scary movie.” He kept his voice low so it wouldn't be heard through an open window. “Yes, I'll give him hell on your behalf for scaring me. Thanks, Sorata..... Love you too." Kamui sighed as the other man didn't shut up. "GOODBYE, Sorata.” He ended the call and re-situated himself on the couch, cranking the TV volume up once more and happily going back to his popcorn.

So Fuuma wanted to have some fun? He'd go along with it...

Just as Kamui expected, not fifteen minutes back into his marathon, the scratches were back on the window behind him. He jumped and looked around room warily. “Hello? Fuuma? Is that you...?” Popping a few more popcorns in his mouth, Kamui turned very slowly around to the window behind him. It would have given Fuuma more than enough time to move. “If you're there, come on out!”

When he got no response, Kamui shrugged and went back to his popcorn. “Guess I was hearing things...” He mused, loud enough to be heard out the window.

As he finished off the last of his popcorn, he sat the bowl on the coffee table and made a face at his fingers. Lovely, he forgot to grab napkins.

Then an idea struck him.

“Oh no, I forgot a napkin... And I'm all full of butter!” He knew how fake it must have sounded, but Kamui really didn't know how to make this sound believable OR sexy. “I made such a mess... I guess I'll have to lick it off...” He brought his hand up and made a show of licking the butter and salt from his fingers, sucking the greasy substance off suggestively.

Rustling bushes and a couple of twigs snapping outside told Kamui his devious boyfriend was on the move, so he chuckled to himself and went back to his movie, waiting to see whatever strange new plan Fuuma had concocted to scare him.

After about a half an hour, Kamui was once more immersed in his movie and had almost forgotten about his boyfriend's schemes. That is, until his phone began to ring yet again.

The caller ID showed 'unknown', so Kamui ignored it, assuming it was just a scam or wrong number. It finally stopped ringing after about 8 rings, and almost immediately it began to ring again.

Sighing, Kamui picked the phone up and answered it. “Hello?” He waited for the inevitable automated message most scamming companies played, but was met with ragged, heavy breathing instead. “Is someone there..?” He felt a little awkward listening to it, like it should have been more...private? “Look I'm not going to sit here while you catch your breath or something. I'm hanging up.” Just as he went to pull the phone away to hang up, there was a voice on the other end.

A creepy voice. Deep and very familiar, but points where they were due, creepy nonetheless. “ _What's your favorite scary movie_?”

Kamui rolled his eyes, and before he could help himself, he broke the immersion of their little game. “Really Fuuma, you couldn't have been a little more creative? My favorite scary movie...?”

A sigh came over the other end. “ _Alright, fine, one sec. Let me try again_.” Tapping his foot impatiently, Kamui huffed and waited for the next attempt. Finally, after a minute... “ _Are you alone tonight...?_ ”

Running a hand through his hair, Kamui sighed. “Well gee, I don't know... My boyfriend is around here somewhere, trying to scare me... So I guess not.”

The creepy voice was gone, and Fuuma's own voice took it's place. “ _Aw come on, Kamui, put some effort into it! You were so into it a moment ago! Just answer the question in character!_ ”

“Ugh fine... Yes, I'm alone...”

“ _It's awfully late... Dark too. Kind of a scary night to be home alone, don't you think...?_ ”

Kamui smirked to himself. “Well, I happen to like being scared. It's fun.”

“ _Is that so?_ ”

“Yepp.” He could hear the dark chuckle on the other end and couldn't suppress the shudder it induced. Fuuma was really good at that creepy voice...

“ _Is that why you left your door unlocked? For the thrill of danger?_ ” Even knowing it was just Fuuma, Kamui couldn't help but feel a little unnerved.

"How'd you know that...?" Fuuma locked the door behind him, and was gone for a good hour before Kamui unlocked it again. Fuuma had a nasty habit of forgetting his keys, and Kamui really didn't want to have to leave his marathon to open the door for him.

So he'd left it open.

A realization struck Kamui. “Unless... Were you watching me all night?!” He asked incredulously.

“ _You make for a good show...and you look very good tonight..._ ”

Kamui couldn't help but curl in on himself a little. “Like the view, huh?” He snapped a little defensively.

" _Admittedly it was a lot better inside the house..._ "

"What." It was less a question as Kamui tried to figure out how Fuuma had slipped past him. He had to come in the door behind him to get in the house... How had he done it so quietly...?

" _You're not very perceptive... I suppose it's a good thing you like being scared._ " The creak of hinges upstairs caught Kamui's attention and he started up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"And I guess you like scaring me, huh?" Kamui asked as he approached the bedroom. The door was shut, which he certainly didn't do, and Kamui couldn't even fathom what his boyfriend had on the other side for him.

" _Oh, I do very much._ "

Kamui's hand curled around the nob and he began to turn it, slowly and cautiously. He listened for any little thing on the other side; Rustling, footsteps, even a hitch in Fuuma's breath over the phone would have been good. He swung the door open, preparing himself for...well, anything really. He'd expected that Fuuma would have jumped out, but the room was quiet.

Empty.

"Fuuma? You in here?" He called, both into the receiver and into the room.

" _Behind you._ " Hearing the words both through his phone and behind him made Kamui jump and the call ended abruptly as he turned quickly, right into Fuuma's arms. He heard his phone skitter across the floor as Fuuma's quicker reflexes allowed him to easily snatch up Kamui and sling the much smaller man over his shoulder as Kamui flailed and shouted.

"Ugh no, Fuuma! Alright, you scared me, you can put me down now!" He growled at the dark chuckle his boyfriend gave at his feeble struggling. Kamui shoved and wrestled against the arm around his waist, but it was futile; Fuuma was much stronger than him.

" _Oh but I'm not done with you yet..._ " Fuuma said, right into his ear, and Kamui shuddered. " _I hope you scream this much when I fuck_ _you_..." Fuuma declared before he kicked the door closed with a loud 'thud'.

 

 

"Huh, Kamui's not texting me back..." Subaru murmured, checking his phone for the umpteenth time since the commercial started.

"Maybe he's getting refills, Mother Hen." Seishirou sat a bowl of popcorn in Subaru's lap. "After all, he doesn't have someone to dote on him tonight... Not unless Fuuma's gotten bored and given up."

Subaru stole a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl and held them out for the giant mass of white fur laying on his feet. "Bored of what, drinking?" He asked, petting the dog's head as it took the buttery treats from his hand.

Seishirou took the empty glasses from the end table. "Oh, is that his excuse?"

Frowning at his lover, Subaru fed a few more pieces of popcorn to the dog. "Why would he need an excuse?" He asked pointedly.

A knowing smile pulled at the older man's lips. "Well, he wouldn't be able to scare Kamui if Kamui knew where he was..." He said as he replaced the popcorn in Subaru's hand with dog treats, scruffing the dog's long fur. "And please stop feeding Sophie our food-"

"You didn't tell Fuuma about it."

Less a question and more a statement, and Seishirou turned to his younger boyfriend, amused. "Tell him what, Subaru?"

"About...about the thing we do..." Subaru's face was a brilliant shade of red. "The roleplay..."

"Oh, yes the home invasion one. I did tell him to try it out, yes." Seishirou chuckled as Subaru made a noise between a groan and a sob.

"Why did you tell them about the weird things we do?" Subaru asked, exasperated.

"We both know how...different Kamui's tastes are. After all, when we were living below them-"

"I know, I know! I remember..." Not enough time had passed for those memories to fade yet, and Subaru could still remember clearly how loud his friend could be when doing something particularly dangerous and kinky...

"I think it'll go quite well!"

 

 

"Oh my God..." Kamui breathed, resting his head on Fuuma's shoulder. "That was intense..." His voice was still hoarse from all the shouting and moaning he'd done.

Fuuma smiled at his smaller lover. "You liked that, huh? Never seen you get so into it before. Didn't think a home invasion would get you going so much!"

"Honestly I think the adrenaline made it better..." Kamui explained, a little defensively. "That and your voice."

"My voice?" Fuuma echoed, stroking his hands down the pale expanse of Kamui's back.

"Your voice. I mean I love it any day, but that deep, creepy one..." The younger man shivered as he thought about it.

" _What, this one..?_ " Fuuma teased, and Kamui just about moaned.

"Yes, that one!"

"Hm, I'll have to keep that in mind." Fuuma chuckled, leaning down to plant a light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Mm, please do..." Kamui smiled, curling into his lover.

They laid there for a few moments, just quietly enjoying being together, before Kamui finally spoke up. "So how'd you come up with this, huh?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't." Fuuma admitted casually. "Seishirou told me about it. He and Subaru do it all the time, especially around Halloween, apparently."

Kamui took in the new information slowly. "Subaru...roleplays." 

"Yeah, apparently he's a bit better of an actor than you, though." Fuuma teased, but Kamui didn't take the bait.

"I didn't need that image..." Kamui muttered, tucking his head farther into the spot between Fuuma's shoulder and neck so he could hide his blush at hearing about Subaru's kinky side. 

"Oh come on, you can't tell me it surprises you? Seishirou is bad enough for the both of them!" Fuuma laughed, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair. 

They fell silent once more, Kamui still snuggled into Fuuma. Minutes passed before one of them spoke again.

"Y'know, he mentioned summoning a sex demon too... Said Subaru really liked it. We could try that next-" Fuuma was cut off as Kamui groaned loudly, shoving a pillow into his face as Fuuma erupted into laughter.

 

 

 


End file.
